The Small Momments
by RueSinger
Summary: One-shot. Decoe and Bocoe discuss Bokkun's childhood and how he will eventually grow up. *May contain slight Bocoe and Decoe fluff* I may change the title later.


**This is and idea I thought in one of my moments of thought ^^; . I'm having WB (writers block) on "If I Lost You", so I decided to start on this :)**

**~Rue**

* * *

Decoe couldn't believe it. The nerve of that, that _brat! _That was the last time he would ever fall for one of Bokkun's pranks, that he knew. The android stomped into the quarters he shared with his counterpart, the door closing behind him. He turned towards a window, using it as a mirror. What he saw was a golden android with rose-colored eyes; he was tall and lanky; and parts of his arms legs, and even his middle was a copper color. The only thing out-of-place were the dents and black ash that now covered parts of his body. The ash would be easy to clean up, but the dents?

The android sighed. He knew the Doctor wouldn't have time to get to them, he had bigger things to worry about. Even if he did have time, Decoe would have to wait a while. A _long while_. He knew he didn't have that time, so he would start to work on it himself. Besides, he didn't want anyone seeing him like _this. _

Decoe began to search the room for something to clean up the ash and soot that covered him. Eventually he settled on one of the sheets off of his bed. Yes, he would have to clean it later, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything better.

After he finished, the android took a look at the sheet, then folded it, and laid it in a corner, just as a reminder to clean it later. He then sat down on his bed to look at the dents. Some of the dents weren't that _bad_, but that didn't mean they weren't noticeable.

"What am I going to do about this?" He sighed, a pained expression on his face. However, that pain quickly flared to anger.

"I can't believe Bokkun would do something like this!" he mumbled, trying to restrain himself from screaming.

Then again, he wasn't exactly sure if the android meant to do this much damage or not. Based on that fact, the android decided that he couldn't be too mad at the little cyborg.

Decoe returned his focus to the dents.

The android was so focused on his worries, that he didn't notice his counter part walk in.

"There you are," Bocoe said, with both relief and annoyance in his voice.

Bocoe was a shot silver android with crystal blue eyes. Blue eyes that just happened to be noticing the damage on his counterpart.

"Where have _you _been?!" Decoe exclaimed jumping up, "_I've _been looking for you!"

Bocoe sighed, "I should be asking _you _the same question, Decoe."

The silver android leaned against a wall and held up a worn toolbox. "Forgetting something?"

Decoe blushed, "I-," he looked at the ground. After Bokkun's prank, he had completely forgotten about fixing the Doctor's machine. He had been following Bocoe, then the _incident_ happened.

"Sorry," he replied.

"Don't worry about it," Bocoe replied.

He stood up straight and walked over to Decoe,"The next question is, what happened to you?"

"Bokkun's _pranks,_ happened."

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"The _dents, _Decoe."

"Fix them. What else would I do?"

"By yourself? Heh, no way are _you_ doing that."

"And why not?"

Bocoe stood up slightly taller, "Because _I'm _going to do it."

"Wh-what?" Decoe cried nervously.

"Well, you can't exactly bend at _all _of the angles necessary to fix certain dents," he replied, rummaging through the tool box, "And besides, all I need is right here."

The golden android shifted from one foot to the other. "Bocoe...I-I'm not sure about this..."

"What's not to be sure about?" he asked without taking his eyes from the box.

"Well..." Decoe thought for a moment, "You are not exactly a blacksmith."

That was what he was settling on, seriously? Bocoe honestly wondered sometimes.

"Neither are you Decoe. Come up with a better excuse next time okay?" the silver android smirked.

"How do you _know _that I'm making up excuses?" Decoe shot back, putting his hands on his hips.

"We've known each other for how long?" Bocoe chided. He picked up a hammer and held it in his hands, "I know you like the back of my hand."

The golden looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words to say.

Speechless. For once, he was _speechless_.

The silver android lifted up his head slightly in triumph. It was rare when he was able to render his partner speechless, especially in an argument. He didn't know how to explain it exactly, but if in some way he was able to _at least _get his point across, he took pride in it. That, and this would gives them _both _an excuse on why they didn't finish repairs.

Decoe blinked a few times, as if he was just then comprehending what had happened. He could almost imagine a broad grin on Bocoe's face.

"Fine," Decoe huffed, crossing his arms, "What do you want me to do?"

"Lie down," Bocoe shrugged.

The golden android gave the silver one a quizzical look that seemed to send the silent message of, "What?" .

"You heard me," the silver android replied, then he gave a small shrug, "It will be easier for the both of us."

The only difference that Decoe had made in his stance, was the slight tilt of his head.

"Decoe, if you haven't noticed," Bocoe started, "_You _are much taller than _me_."

Decoe rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't think that what his partner said was a _legitimate statement_, but he did what he asked anyways.

"Is there anything else that you would like me to do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up?" the other replied with just as much sarcasm.

The golden android made a small noise, but didn't say anything else.

A few moments of silence passed between the two androids.

Bocoe was trying to figure out where to start with the dents when he asked, "What exactly did Bokkun do?" He already knew the answer, but the silence between them was strange and unfamiliar to him.

Decoe sighed, "The usual, his bomb pranks."

The golden android stared off into space. Bokkun had always loved explosions. The reason he knew this was because Bocoe and himself had watched him grow up. They had seen his first steps, first words, first flight, and first mission. They had always been there.

Decoe was so lost in his own thoughts, that he almost didn't notice that his counterpart had started working on the dent.

Bocoe had one hand on Decoe's waist, the other held the hammer and gently worked on one of the dents. He decided to get the awkward dents out-of-the-way first. That way, he wouldn't have to end with them.

"Bocoe."

The silver android looked at his counterpart. He didn't like the way Decoe's voice had sounded. It was filled with worry and question.

"What is it?" Bocoe asked.

"You don't think Bokkun will turn out to _bad_...Do you?" Decoe needed reassurance. He didn't think that they were at fault if he did, and yet he _did _feel like they would be at fault.

Bocoe gave Decoe a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Decoe, I'm sure he won't turn out _too bad_."

The golden android was still unconvinced. "Bocoe, are you _sure_?"

"Positive."

"But...He didn't _always_ pull these pranks."

The silver android sighed. A minute ago his counterpart was furious with the small cyborg, and now he was worried.

Suddenly, Bocoe had an idea. "Adolescent phases."

"What?"

"All children go through them."

_ Well organics anyways. _Bocoe thought, then he decided to explain further.

"You do remember the book the Doctor gave us when he asked us to take charge of Bokkun, right?"

"Yes, when he _asked us_." Decoe mumbled sarcastically. He remembered the day clearly, and he clearly remembered that the Doctor didn't _ask _them if they wanted to take care of Bokkun. But that didn't matter anymore.

"Anyways, the book said something about adolescent phases," Bocoe continued, " Organics get a little rebellious, want to test their limits, that kind of thing."

Decoe narrowed his eyes. "Are you _sure_, Bocoe?"

It wasn't that the golden android didn't trust his partner. He trusted Bocoe with just about everything. He just wanted to be sure.

"Positive," he replied. He had made his voice as soft and comforting as he possibly could. "Now will you let me finish?"

Bocoe pushed Decoe down by his shoulders. He couldn't get a clear view of what he was doing if Decoe was bent at the waist.

"Will he ever go back to being that sweet little kid that we both knew?" The golden android asked tilting his head.

"One. Stop moving," Bocoe teased kneeling so that he was looking at Decoe's face, "Two. He still is. He'll get better trust me."

Then Bocoe smirked, "I don't understand why you're so nervous."

Decoe frowned. Yes, he _liked _Bocoe. However, there was a downside to being as close as they were. His friend knew how to push _all _of his buttons. Metaphorically speaking.

They both had their moments of one driving the other mad, and they didn't fight often. Then again he couldn't really call their petty little discussions _fights_.

"You'll be worried eventually, if not now," Decoe said, looking at his hand as if he were inspecting fingernails. What could he say? He did have feminine tendencies.

"What do you mean?" Bocoe asked.

"Well," the golden android looked up into his friends eyes, "He _will _be a teenager you know."

The silver android did a weird combonation of a laugh and a groan. "Do you honestly think that I haven't thought about that before?"

The golden android shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Bocoe thought for a minute. "As he does get older he will want to be a little more rebellious. But..."

"He'll take on a little more responsibility." Decoe finished.

Bocoe smiled, "Right."

Then the golden android sighed, "He'll start to grow up, start dating, maybe find the one..."

The silver android snapped his fingers. "Mobius to Decoe, please come back from your fantasy land."

"Oh, like you've never thought about it."

"Oh, I have."

_A little more than you think, and not only that person in Bokkun's future. _Bocoe thought.

"So, what's the plan when he does start dating?" Decoe asked.

Bocoe blinked, "Aren't you jumping ahead a bit?"

The golden android giggled, "It's never too late to think about the future, Bocoe."

Bocoe rolled his eyes, "Well I know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"You're going to be playing the, shall we say, more effeminate role, Decoe."

"And _why _is _that?"_

_"_Because I'm not going to," Bocoe stated.

The silver android smiled to himself.

Decoe folded his arms and glared, "Well, don't expect me to _kiss _you."

Bocoe laughed, "No one ever _asked _you to!"

"Don't expect one of those house wives from TV either," the golden android mumbled.

"In all seriousness," Bocoe said, collecting himself, "We would have to meet them, I suppose."

"The Doctor wouldn't have time," Decoe said.

"So we would have to approve."

"And be chaperones."

"And talk to them."

"And be teachers."

"This is going to be a lot of work," Bocoe smiled.

"No one said it would be easy," Decoe said returning the smile.

"Are you up to it?" Bocoe asked.

"We don't have a choice!" Decoe laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to _attempt_ look nice," the silver android said, "Which reminds me."

The golden android felt his partners hand on his hip.

"Do you want me to continue working on the dents?" the silver android asked.

"Yes please," Decoe smiled.

After a while (five hours to be exact) the dents were gone.

The two android were laughing and talking with each other. There was the occasional remark, but neither seemed to mind. Most of the time the topic would turn back to Bokkun leading to the phrase "They grow up so fast".

"Hey, Decoe," Bocoe started, "Do you remember when Bokkun started talking?"

"How could I forget?" The golden android sighed.

Then the two androids heard their door open.

"Decoe?"

Bokkun stepped into their room sheepishly.

"What is it Bokkun?" Decoe asked.

The tiny cyborg looked up at Decoe and Bocoe. "I-I'm sorry."

He started to sniffle, "I didn't mean to h-hurt you."

"Oh, Bokkun," the golden android whispered picking up the child, "I forgive you."

Bocoe smiled as he watched his counterpart.

"I'm fine," Decoe smiled, "See? No more dents."

Bokkun looked up at Decoe, then he put a hand around the area where the androids stomach would have been.

Decoe laughed.

The little cyborg smiled, "Who fixed them?"

The golden android looked at his counterpart, "Bocoe."

"He did?" Bokkun asked shocked, "But he's no blacksmith!"

"Hey!" Bocoe interjected.

The silver android took ahold of his counterpart's arm, "_I _think that I did an excellent job."

"As you can see, the dents are no longer visible," Bocoe said while gesturing to each part of the golden android that he had fixed. Earning laughs from both Bokkun and Decoe.

"Are you done?" Decoe asked.

Bocoe nodded, "I think so."

Bokkun crawled off of Decoe's lap and curled up between the two androids.

The child fell asleep quickly, which wasn't much of a surprise to either android, considering how late it was.

"You don't mind?" Bocoe asked.

Decoe shook his head, "Not really."

"Enjoy the small moments?" Bocoe smiled.

Decoe nodded, "Enjoy the small moments."

* * *

**Just a little one-shot kind of thing :) I hope that you liked it! Please let me know what you think! I love feedback from you guys :) **

**If you want to see me write any more one-shots with these guys, let me know! I love writing one-shots with Decoe and Bocoe ;)**

**See you guys in the next story or the in the next chapter for "If I Lost You" !**


End file.
